


Accept My Shaft

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is recording a sensual revamping of a single called Accept My Shaft from NSFW, Ninja Sex Party's first official album. The song is being re-recorded to be in an album of Ninja Sex Party's greatest hits. Arin is meant to join the two later for Starbomb recordings. Arin finds himself eaves dropping and eventually sitting in on his co-host's singing session. In the heat of the moment, he realizes something very important: he's extremely aroused by Dan's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept My Shaft

The sun was high in the sky and the time was somewhere around midday. Danny took a sip of water from his generic bottle and waved to Brian, who was silently tinkering with the switchboards outside the recording booth. He pulled his messy jewfro back into a ponytail and cleared his throat, placing headphones on and taking a deep breath. He had been a musician forever, it seemed. Even so, being in the booth and having a spotlight on him was still a bit nerve racking. He shook off the nerves and ran his fingers through his tangle hair once more before finally perfecting the ponytail.

"Brian," Dan murmured, fixing his bright blue kimono. "I'm ready. Arin will get here soon and I wanna get some NSP recording done before then, okay? Sound good?"

Brian nodded silently and gave a thumb's up before placing his fingers on the trusty switchboard knobs.

"I redid the backup vocals for Accept My Shaft and I want to know what you think," Dan explained, taking another gulp of water.

The slow beat kicked in and Dan's bony shoulders relaxed immediately. He was now his seductive persona, Danny Y. Sexbang. His shyness melted away and gave way to the sex-crazed, charismatic lead singer of Ninja Sex Party. He lowered his voice to a sensual whisper and drew his lips nearer to the mic. This microphone was the ear of every orgasming fan, ready for his velvety voice to fuel their fantasies. Despite being the nurturing kind of guy, teasing was something Dan took great pleasure in.

"The times we've had  
The times we've missed  
The times we've embraced  
And the times we've kissed  
The times we've loved  
And the times we've laughed  
Now it's time...  
To accept my shaft," Dan murmured into the mic, eyes closed and mouth drenching the microphone in sensual vocals that could weaken anyone's knees.

Dan couldn't deny how good it felt to be in character. Mild and dorky Leigh Daniel Avidan was no match for his alter ego in the recording booth. His sexual lyrics and gorgeous harmonies had placed him in a state of almost blissful ecstasy. He sang, his lips grazing the mic ever so gently as if he were teasing whoever was listening.

Arin opened the door of the studio quietly, sitting down next to Ninja Brian as he fixed his pink kimono.

Fuck yeah, Arin thought to himself as he watched Dan belt into the microphone almost flawlessly. I could listen to you sing all day. Another hot verse was almost erotically spoken and Arin felt his heart thump a bit harder in his chest than usual. As Dan stood in the booth, skin dripping with delicate little sweat droplets, Arin bit his lip.

"-And now you must survive my thunderous erection-" Dan sang on, eyes still closed as if shutting out the distractions of the world.

Arin stroked his scruffy beard, trying to restrain himself from rubbing a palm against his pulsing crotch as he attentively watched his best friend bust lyrical nuts all over the recording booth. There was something absolutely mind numbingly delicious about watching Dan sing. He looked as if he were always on the verge of climax with each high note jacking him off with tender, attentive hands. Arin always noticed how disheveled and tiredly content his friend looked after recording sessions. Dan came out looking as if his mistress, his beloved music, had given him unbelievable pleasure beyond the comprehension of mere mortals. Almost instinctively, Arin began palming himself through his kimono, and let Dan's voice provide the rest of the lubrication needed for him to get off. In a feverish, horny haze, Arin opened the recording booth door and stood across from his best friend. Dan continued singing, though his gaze shifted to the man in the corner standing speechless and listening. His voice was hypnotic and Arin was entranced almost instantly.

"Ooh, the times we've seen  
And the times ahead  
Grab a couple pillows  
And get on that bed  
You'll want to lay back  
And clear your calendar  
Once I introduce you to my friend...Excalibur," Dan whispered, locking eyes with Arin from across the room.

Arin bit his lip in exasperated frustration. Dan's lips looked so soft and warm. His dark brown eyes were deep and full of longing passion. Arin finally lost his composure, storming across the room and pushing Dan against the wall. Their faces were close enough for Arin to feel Danny's breath leave him as he looked into Arin's impatient brown eyes.  
"Don't," Dan muttered, eyes still fixed on Arin's determined gaze. "Brian can see us-"

"He's into weird shit like that anyway," Arin said in a desperate whisper. "Just let him watch," he continued with a shrug, lacing his fingers through Dan's tangled hair.

Dan smirked, running his own long fingers through Arin's silky hair gently before tugging at it roughly. There was a short silence between them before Arin tore open Dan's pristine signature baby blue kimono.

"God, this is so gay," Dan groaned, his scrawny body vulnerable and bare as he stayed pressed to the wall.

"Shut the fuck up and stay still," Arin demanded, yanking on the good handful of hair he had gripped from Dan's thick head of luscious locks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up before I change my mind-"

Arin forcefully tilted the other's head to the side and began kissing up and down his neck, biting the skin every so often. Dan's eyes shut immediately and his back arched. His mouth fell open as Arin hungrily bit and kissed his neck.

"A-Arin, Brian's probably listening," Dan moaned, his lanky body trembling in Arin's grasp. "Don't be fucking weird-"

"Then try and keep quiet, you asshole," Arin grunted, reaching down and running his fingers up and down Dan's ever-growing erection. "Or pussy up and make as much noise as you want. I know Brian'll love that," he continued, flashing a shit-eating grin before yanking Dan's cock from his boxers.

Dan's face flushed as Arin rubbed the engorged head of Excalibur with his thumb. The sounds Danny made were enough to get anyone off. His voice was strained and coarse as he tried his very hardest to muffle the sounds of his pleasure. Every so often, a moan would escape and it would be heavenly. He buried his face in Arin's shoulder, muffling his loud cries of ecstasy. He bucked his hips, thrusting his length into the other's hand and biting down on his lip harder than before. 

"This is what you get for teasing me like a stupid fuck," Arin groaned, tightening his grip and quickening his hand movement. 

"What the actual fuck are you talking about?" Dan choked, his face pale and flushed. 

"You know what your voice does to me."

"You say that like I knew you were listening, gaylord! How the fuck was I supposed to know-Arin, Jesus fucking Christ! I-I can't-"

"Then don't," Arin whispered, twisting his hand roughly. "Just cum already and quit fighting it."

"You're the one that was all hot and bothered-w-why do this to me?" Dan protested, writhing and thrusting in Arin's tight grip.

"We'll get to me later. And I thought I'd be nice and give Brian a show," Arin replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Now, get back to the mic and finish yourself off, alright? Do you think you can stop being a bag of dicks long enough to do that?"

"And what about you, fuck face?"

"Just finish the song. We'll all get what we want. Fans included."

Dan rolled his eyes, running his hands through his hair once before putting the headphones back on. He used one hand to hold the headphones to his ear and the other to continue jacking himself off roughly. Arin loosened his own kimono, reaching inside and massaging his own hard-on as Dan found his rhythm again and sang into the mic once more.

"You take me higher

You set my loins afire  
You are the slam pig I desire  
Dear god, I'll plow  
You all around the house  
Cause you lift my heart  
Up off the ground" Dan struggled to sing as his voice grew strained and coarse with pleasure.

Arin shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he picked up speed with his jerking. Dan panted into the mic, increasing the violent nature of his own masturbation as the words spilled out with moans in between. Then, the words stopped making sense or being words altogether as the singer inched towards a heavenly climax. 

"F-fuck!" he cried, shooting his seed all over his own chest and panting loudly. "Fucking Christ," he choked, running his free hand through his hair once more as he tried to catch his breath.

Soon afterwards, Arin orgasmed as well, grunting in a husky, coarse voice. He slid down the wall, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes with utter exhaustion. 

Brian opened the door, peeking in and looking around the room. Dan and Arin stared back at him, neither of them bothering to put their cocks away.

"I take it there are no paper towels in here," he asked casually, holding the door open.

Dan and Arin both shook their heads slowly. 

"Were you just-" Dan asked, awkwardly.

"Nope," Brian replied, shutting the door again.

Arin snorted, retying his kimono and wiping his hands off.

"You done? We gotta get shit done and you're slacking off, Leigh Daniel."

"You're the one that fuckin'-Arin, I hate you.. You're absolutely ridiculous."

"Love you too, Daniel-san," Arin chuckled, flicking Dan's forehead.

"You're a literal bag of dicks."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the huge compilation of assorted Polygrumps fics I've posted on Wattpad <3


End file.
